Take Me Back to Irk!
by Invader Griz Jau and Rel
Summary: When another plan of Zim's messes up, Dib is at risk of losing his sanity. There's waaay more to it than that, but if I say anything else I'll probably ruin the story!
1. Chapter 1

It started as a normal day. Dib and Zim went to skool, Dib tried to invade Zim's base. Dib made it into the house, but hte computer alerted Zim. Zim came out of his lab. They proceeded to fight like they always did. Zim had the advantage though because they were in his base. Zim got Dib almost completely cornered. Zim pulled something out. It looked kind of like a gun. A ray gun! Dib was trapped. He saw an opening just as Zim shot and he leaped to the side. He was too late though. The ray hit him and a green light enveloped him. After it faded, Dib heard Zim gasp.

_**AN: Sorry this first chapter is so short, but I wanted to save the effect of the ray until the second chapter. Please read and review.**_


	2. The Results

_**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm working on quite a few stories right now. Most of them aren't on ff.n yet but they will be soon. I've got quite a few chapters of this story in my notebook. I just have to get them typed.**_

Dib looked at his hands. Where had these gloves come from?

"What did you do to me Zim?"

"See for yourself, Dib." Zim handed Dib a mirror. Dib took the mirror cautiously. What he saw made him scream! He had green skin and antenna just like Zim! He had been turned into an Irken!

"Zim What did you do?" Dib was freaked out.

"Zim doesn't know. The ray was supposed to kill you. Maybe we should call the Tallests."

"Why? You're leaders would just try to brainwash me!"

"They can't do that with you on a different planet."

"I'm not going to call your leaders!" Dib sat on the floor in a huff. Zim couldn't just leave him here!

"Computer! Take both of us to the transmission room! Force him to go!" The computer grabbed Dib and took them to the transmission room. Dib wouldn't shut up with his incoherent babbling from the shock of being turned into an Irken so Zim gagged him. He called the Tallests.

"What is it NOW Zim?" Red seemed more annoyed than usual. He turned around and saw the tied up, gagged Dib. His eyes widened as he saw the unique brown eyes. He tapped Purple's shoulder and Purple turned around, eating doughnuts. When he saw Dib he dropped his doughnuts.

"Piz! Red, it's Piz!"

"I know! I see him! Zim, ungag him!" Zim wondered why but didn't question the Tallests. After Zim did, Dib exploded.

"Why are you calling me Piz? I'm Dib!"

"Woah, calm down!" Purple had picked up his doughnuts and started eating them again so his voice was sort of muffled. "Listen. Just hear us out. What we tell you will shock you AND Zim."

"Zim doesn't get shoked!"  
>"This WILL shock you Zim. 11 years ago, we sent a group of Irken soldiers on a mission to find more planets for future conquest. They found Earth. Piz was sent because he was one of the best we had. He never came back. When the others came back they told us of an explosion that had turned Piz human. Not knowing how to change him back, they had gone to a hospital in disguise and switched him with a dead baby. No one at the hospital had noticed the baby was dead so it was easy. They watched and saw a woman with purple hair and brown eyes and a man with black hair. They couldn't distinguish his eye color because of the goggles he wore. I informed Piz's ex-girlfriend whe had broken up with him a long time ago. She cried. She told us there was only one reason she had broken up with and it was that he hadn't wanted a kid. She then proceeded to tell us all about Piz's son. He looked so much like his father except for his eyes. His eyes were red. His mother's eyes were purple. She told us that Zim couldn't know anything about his dad and now here we are, spilling the beans like we promised we wouldn't."<p>

"This isn't possible! there's no way the Dib-beast is Zim's father! You can't be telling the truth!"

"Believe it Zim. I can remember ths girl and the mission and what Irk looks like. I even remember how she told me we couldn't be together anymore. She didn't tell me anything about you Zim."

"This can't be! Lies! All lies!"

"Zim you're disrespecting our Tallests! I thought your mother would have raised you better than that! I know I would have!" Dib shocked himself with what he was saying but memories were flooding into his head. Even how much he loved that fun dip!

"Can you guys explain one thing though?"

"We'll try."

"Explain how come I wanted to destroy Zim."

"Our best guess is that a subconcious thought made you interested in the paranormal because to the humans you were an alien. So, when Zim came to Earth, you wanted to prove you weren't crazy."

"Really? I just wanted to prove my own exsistence?"

"That's what I think." Purple shoved some doughnuts in his mouth and Red finally spoke again.

"We're really sorry you've been stuck on Earth for 11 years."

"So what do I do now? I've got these voces in my head! One says you're lying and this is another of Zim's tricks and the other says it's all true! And how can I possibly go to school or go home?"

"How should we know!"

"If i go home, dad'll freak! He'll finally realize I'm not crazy, but I won't live either! And Gaz! She's not really my sister! She'll totally freak!"

"Look, just calm down, o.k. Piz?"

"Alright."

"Zim!"

"Yes My Tallests?"

"You must take care of Piz. He needs a home so he will live with you."

"My Tallests, with all due respect, he has tried to destroy me before! How can you possibly ask me to shelter him after that?"

"He's also your father. You'll feed him and house him. End of story." And with that the Tallests cut the transmission.


	3. Apology to my fans

_**AN: I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I just wanted to let you all know that none of my stories will be updated for a while. I'm just experiencing some stress in my life right now, and I don't write well when I'm stressed. I'm honestly really sorry. I don't know how long it'll be before I will be updating again, I don't write well when I'm stressed so, it could be anywhere from a couple of days to a couple of months. I will start writing again after all this stress is over though. Please be patient. I'm honestly really sorry.**_


End file.
